


First Crush

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Fanboy Phil Coulson, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Teen Phil Coulson becomes a Captain America fanboy.





	First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day 2019

"PBS for school," Phil replied to his mother's demand he turn in for the night.

"When it's over," Mrs. Coulson said. 

"Okay, Mom," Phil said as the footage of Steve Rogers going through the agonizing process of becoming Captain America came across the TV screen. Now Phil knew why his 10th grade history teacher wanted the class to watch this for their next theme. Captain America had been hot, Phil thought, but small, sickly, Steve Rogers had been the real hero. Phil settled in to finish watching as he thought this was one paper he was going to enjoy writing. 


End file.
